Madara in Strike The Blood world
by rikudo6969
Summary: After death, Madara was summoned to another world by Rikudo . Madara will agree? Of course agree. But Madara's personality who refused were threatened, act according to his own idea. Madara is still extremely badass Warning: bad grammar. Considerations before watching


Uchiha Madara has failed and died after great battle Shinobi.  
Sasuke: "Finally finished. As for determining Madara then ... "

Suddenly one glint. Madara corpses had disappeared in front of everyone. Rikudo 's voice resounded  
"The body of our Madara to resolve"

In one particular space. It is covered by numerous white light. Here there is nothing, only one space is boundless. Madara slowly opened his eyes. After bit stunned, Madara had regained awareness and remember everything that had just happened. Seeing 1 next dim shadow, Madara immediately stood up, show fighting posture. See that, Rikudo said

"Do not try anymore. Everything that is done. I am Rikudo "  
Madara remained posture, prepared to fighti  
"Now your eyes Rinengan got me canceled. Your power became weaker. Therefore, you can not win"

Madara heard it, immediately checked. He tried to turn up Rinengan but useless. Apparently this is normal eyes. Madara 's spirit sudden downfall. Done already? I have lost all strength. Madara watched and said Rikudo  
"Obviously I was dead. What do you want me but revived and brought me here? "  
Rikudo "You made a mistake. You has done so many evil things. So now you can not be dead so easily. You shall live to redeem your mistakes. I will take you into another world first. And you have to do one task assigned to me to atone for your sins "  
Madara said, "If I do not agree"  
Rikudo: "Simply put, we will pull out all your strength and banished you to hell. You will go through the torture. But if you agree we will let you retain one of strengths. You can still use 1 bit in the other world, but you will not exceed my control. Sure you feel now I have not been completely destroyed power "  
Madara looks back and says: "It is true that, I am still the power of Senju and Wood Styles"  
Rikudo: "Yes. I permit you to keep it. Through another world you can use it to perform the tasks assigned me. In general the situation is still too good of you. How ? Do you agree ?"

Madara ponder one time. Bring cunning smile on his lips. And talk  
"Fine. I agree "  
Then Madara Rikudo explain about that world. Assigned tasks.  
"That is all. What are your questions? "  
"Not"

Suddenly, one ray of light flashing. 1 Other characters appear. That is Uchiha Shisui. Madara questions  
"This guy came here to do"  
Rikudo "He will be with you to that world. He will supervise you "  
Madara "Well, pretty much. With the eyes of his Mangekyo Sharingan, indeed completely control me "  
Rikudo: "So you stay here "

Madara and Shisui Rikudo slowly approaching. Then the three people standing close together. said Rikudo  
"I started here"  
Rikudo started. A concussion space. White light covers Madara and Shisui  
Rikudo church relaxed sigh, knowing the work is nearing completion. But suddenly

SLURP

"How dare you," shouted Rikudo  
Madara before shifting has used one hand to keep one eye hook Rinengan of Rikudo.  
Madara laughing "Hahaha, you think I will take your control. You made a mistake when kept Senju Wood Styles for me "  
Shisui and Rikudo both are alarmed, looked bewildered Madara  
Madara said, " Peace of mind. I now thought through. I will pass that world. But I will act on my way. But you remain assured, I also tired, do not want to destroy everything again . I will have fun in the world which a little "

Having said so, both Madara and Shisui disappear  
Rikudo hug one side of the face, sighing, "I make mistakes now? "  
Madara has just shifted to another world, quickly assembled one eye Rinnengan into his left eye.  
"Hahaha, awesome power. True Rinnegan is different. " Then look Shisui panicking. Madara says  
"Do you know why I only get one eye of Rikudo? Do not know? I will explain. Because your eyes will be my right eye. I've looked into your eyes and got out. That power can not be forgotten. Sasuke , damn kids "  
After saying this, immediately burst into Shisui Madara. 1 battle occurred. With Rinnengan and Senju, Madara not difficult to defeat Magekyo Sharingan of Shisui.  
"Those eyes will be mine. Rest of peace. "

Ningendo. Madara get Shisui 's soul out, crush it. Shisui fell to the ground, dead. Then Madara fire todestroyed Shisui's body. Thus no longer trace anything. On hand of Madara, Shisui eyes, Madara assembly on his right eye. A ninjutsu of Madara, allowing the eyes the same structure can be combined with each other. And this helped move External Magekyo Mangekyo. Now, with the left eye is the Rinnegan, right eye is External Magekyo Sharingan, Madara is laughing like crazy with joy. Silent a moment, Madara whispered  
"It's done step one. To restore the previous strength and possibly further, I must quickly upgrade this External Mangekyo eye. I still do not understand later how strong can again "

Madara find a cave in the forest and continue to cultivate in order to evolve the eyes of Uchiha Shisui to a new level. 1 month passed

"Ha ha ha, good. It is true as we anticipated "  
Madara excited screams. Undergo one month of practicing, eventually Madara also power the right eye. Madara quietly freed chakra, left eye Rinnegan immediately into the normal eye. Madara also controls eye from Rikudo. Now, Madara can optionally turn off Rinengan's left eye. Get lightly touched his right eye, the more satisfied than Madara. Madara whispered  
"Sure enough it exceeds Rinengan eye. However, the use of this eye takes too much Chakra. Even used both Senjitsu also not cover this weakness. Forced to return Rikudo's status. But now no longer Juubi, how to achieve Rikudo 's status. Definitely still have other ways "

Think one time, Madara suddenly rose.  
"With the right eye , I will be going to be there. I need obtains Black Jetsu. Combined with White Jetsu are in my cells and the right eye. We can cultivate Rikudo status "  
Saying so, Madara immediately widened the right eye. From Mangekyo Sharingan, the eyes immediately changed into the circle pattern. Eyes glow purple, and a pattern pinwheel red cover from between the eyes spread around. This is the level beyond the Rinengan. It is Indra's eye. Madara's eyes widened and shouted right  
"Dimension"  
1 ring to spin and find out. It's like breaking space. Madara says  
"With the eyes of Indra I can open the gates of space, to where Black Zetsu was sealed"  
Saying so, Madara step into the ring and disappeared


End file.
